


multi fandom - oneshotss

by hcneyalec



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shadowhunters (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hcneyalec/pseuds/hcneyalec
Summary: this includes:shadowhunterskpopand harry pottercharacter deaths may be involved, please leave once a warning on a chapter is given if you are easily triggered.jocnchans on wattpad.





	1. 하나 - my ring and your sweater.

DECEMBER 24, 2022. 8:38PM.

SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA.

\--

"hey ji, i'll be home in an hour yeah? the girls and the boys said they're coming over for dinner as well." yoohyeon said, driving to the mall.

"alright love, drive safe, yeah? i love you."

"i love you even more." yoohyeon hung up on her, smiling to herself as she drove to the mall. 

the female parked in an empty parking spot, getting out before grabbing her purse. she closed the door and made her way inside the building, going straight to the jewelers to pickup her lover's christmas gift.

yoohyeon would sign the form before paying for the gift. grabbing the little white bag with the small gold engraving of the jewel company's name on the middle, she reached inside. she grabs the small ring box out the bag, opening it. the gold band glistened as the diamond in the middle glistened in the lights of the store.

yoohyeon smiles, "thank you, it's perfect."

"anything for my two lesbian best friends. party still at your place?"

"you betcha, yeri. i'll see you then, right?"

"duh."

the two girls nod at each other as a small bow before yoohyeon leaves, returning to her car. 

yoohyeon drives home, parking in the driveway and hiding the ring in her pocket before going inside her and minji's shared residence.

10:19PM.

"hey, honey." minji says, walking over to yoohyeon who was currently leaning against the door frame. 

yoohyeon looks over to minji, holding a glass of wine in her hand as she had her hands crossed. 

"hey, ji. how's the party?"

"pretty ok. i pulled this off quite nicely seeing as you were at the offices for most of the day."

"i know, you did a good job."

"now, it's just.. having to deal with everyone until we can open presents at midnight."

minji looked over to seongwan and yeri who were currently playing uno with hyungwon, wonho, sana, and momo. yoohyeon took the opportunity while minji was looking away, starting to stare and admire her girlfriend.

suddenly, a yell was heard from the six individuals playing uno.

"UNO!"

"what?!"

"no fair!"

"babe you said you would let me win!"

yoohyeon was interrupted from her thoughts and staring by the yelling, immediately looking over to the six of them.

"too bad! i'm going to win this round!"

"no you are not!"

minji chuckles. "ah, those idiots."

"oh please, like you could play any better."

"bet i could!"

11:58PM.

"fuck, fuck, fuck! i can't do this, bora. what if she says no?!" yoohyeon's whisper yelling was heard from outside the house, her whisper yelling at bora and siyeon.

"'you can do this, yooh. why would she say no? it's you, you're the one for her."

"exactly! better cuff her before it's too late."

"but!-"

"go!" bora pulls her phone out from her pocket, checking the time. "you have one more minute until it strikes midnight!"

"ok, ok, i can do this." yoohyeon rushes inside, the two following behind her as everyone was gathered in the living room.

everyone knew about the proposal, everyone except minji, who had only thought yoohyeon was going to get her that sweater that she'd been eyeing for a while.

"lets start with yooh, yeah? who are you giving your gift first to?"

12:00AM.

yoohyeon looked to minji before looking down, taking a deep breath. she faced her girlfriend, taking minji's hands in hers.

"ji.. we've been together for.. so long now, and.. i felt like, it being christmas, that it would be the perfect time for me to do this now."

"yooh, what are you saying?"

"ever since we met at the offices, all i ever thought about was you. then, on september 24th, 2017, you became mine and that was all i could ever ask for. but now, i'm ready. i'm ready to take the next step in our relationship." yoohyeon slowly let go of minji's hands, getting on one knee.

"will you make me the happiest girl on earth, right now, and marry me?.."

yoohyeon looked up at her as she opened the ring box, everyone staring at the two of them as they awaited for a response from minji.

"yes, yes, yes!" minji squealed as tears fell from her eyes.

yoohyeon smiled with joy as she stood up, sliding the ring on minji's finger before hugging her tightly.

"i thought you would never ask.."

"i thought you would never say yes.."

JULY 17, 2023.

YOOHYEON AND MINJI'S HOUSE.

2:36AM.

the sound of the front door unlocking and opening was heard, shoes being taken off and staggering footsteps going down the hallway were heard as well.

"ji! i'm -hiccup- home!"

"where have you been."

"the -hiccup- bar..."

"do you even know what time it is, yoohyeon?"

"like- ten pm?"

" .. two and a half in the morning."

"re -hiccup- ally?"

minji stood up, facing yoohyeon with her tired eyes. 

"do you know how many times i have tried calling and you never answered, yoohyeon? eight times! and you never even bothered to text me that you were going out after work!"

"minji, ba -hiccup- by.. i'm sor -hiccup- ry."

"this has been happening fro two weeks straight! you promised that you would just leave me a simple text if you were going out!" minji started to mumble, "makes me believe that you weren't even at the bar with the others.."

yoohyeon heard. 

"what, you -hiccup- think i'm cheating?"

"honestly, with how much this has been going on? yeah, yeah i do."

"so you're saying i can't have fun anymore?!"

"no! that's not what i'm trying to say!"

"i go out to drink and suddenly i'm cheating, fantastic!"

"if you're going to go out to drink, then at least tell me! i never said that you couldn't have fun!"

"you know what, minji?! ever since we got engaged, all you've done was nag, and nag, and nag! it makes me regret even proposing to you." yoohyeon said, without even thinking.

minji fell silent, looking down as tears started to brim. "get out."

"what?!" yoohyeon slowly realized what she had said, falling silent before speaking again. "no, no love i didn't mea-"

"i said," minji looked up at her as tears fell, "get out! we, are done!"

"you. you don't mean that.. do you?.."

"get out, yoohyeon. we're done. you and i? done. our engagement? i'm calling it off."

"... fine.." 

DECEMBER 24, 2023

FBI HQ, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA.

6:09PM.

minji was looking down at the engagement ring yoohyeon had proposed to her with. she fiddled with it at her desk.

handong walked over, leaning against minji;s desk as she crossed her arms, seeing minji pkay with the ring.

"i thought.. you said you were over yooh?.."

"oh! uh.. i am."

"then why do you stil; have the ring on?.."

"uhm.." minji looked down at the ring, still playing with it. 

namjoon sent yoohyeon down to announce the trip to everyone, going over to handong and minji first as she heard their conversation. 

"i am over her.. i just.. might have grabbed the wrong ring on accident."

"uhuh.. you better take it off then-" handong looked up, seeing yoohyeon.

"yeah, i probably shou-" minji looked up as well, looking to where handong was looking, only to see yoohyeon.

yoohyeon looked at minji up and down with teary eyes and a sad expression as she forced a smile, trying to hold the tears back. "namjoon said we're taking a trip to busan for a case. everyone is excused early to go pack.. we just have to be at the station by nine pm."

the two nodded, yoohyeon walking away as she subtly wiped the tears away.

8:58PM.

SEOUL TRAIN STATION, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA.

namjoon gave them their train tickets, purposely making yoohyeon and minji sit together as he and the rest of the team had been trying to get them back together.

minji sat by the window, yoohyeon sitting next to her.

10:46PM.

minji had been trying to get to sleep though couldn't. she felt cold, only wearing a white long sleeve with blue jeans. sitting by the window had made it worse.

yoohyeon soon noticed her shivering, and looked at her. she sighed, taking her hoodie off before tapping minji on the shoulder, handing the hoodie. 

"what?... why?.." 

"you're cold, aren't you?"

"yes, but-"

"shut up and wear it. i don't want you getting sick."

"what about you?"

"i'll be fine, don't worry about me."

minji sighed, knowing she couldn't argue with her and put the hoodie on. she rested her head on the window, hugging herself as she smelled yoohyeon's perfume. she found comfort in the faint smell of the blossom scented perfume, smiling a bit as she fell asleep.

DECEMBER 25, 2023

12:38AM.

BUSAN TRAIN STATION, BUSAN, SOUTH KOREA.

the team got two taxis to the hotel they were staying at. namjoon once again assigned rooms, yoohyeon and minji rooming together.

everyone headed up to their rooms, minji and yoohyeon having to share a bed which they had no issue with doing.

the two of them unpack, minji letting yoohyeon shower first as she went to go out to the balcony. she leaned against the railings, closing her eyes. 

1:13AM.

yoohyeon finished her shower, heading out to the balcony after putting pyjamas on to tell minji that she was done.

"hey, go take your shower."

"mhm." minji looked down, still leaning on the railing.

"something on your mind?" yoohyeon walked over, leaning next to her.

minji thought about it for a second before taking a deep breath and looking at her.

"did you mean it?.."

"i'm sorry, what?"

"did you mean it?.. when you said you regretted proposing to me?.."

"no! ... i mean, no, no i didn't."

"then why did you say it?.."

"i was drunk. a lot was on my mind and we were arguing. i couldn't think and everything bottled up just.. came out."

"..."

"though it doesn't matter now.. you've moved on.."

"you're wrong.. i haven't.."

"what?.."

"six years of us being together doesn't go away that quick, y'know."

yoohyeon looks down. "what do you mean?.."

"you're still here, yooh.. in my heart.. you're still the one that's on my mind 24/7.. you're still that person for me and nothing has changed that.."

"... when i was out.. drunk.. all i thought of was you.. i kept going out after work because all i thought about was you.. i worried that i wouldn't be a good wife.. i worried that we would fall apart.. and when we broke up.. i never wanted to go to you and.. and tell you because i was afraid.. afraid of hurting you even more.."

"yooh.."

"every time.. you or i got hurt while doing a case.. i thought about you.. and i was scared that i wouldn't have been able to tell you everything.. i thought.. i had hope.. when you wore the ring to work today.. but then when you said that you just grabbed the wrong one by accident.. i lost it.."

"yooh i never stopped wearing the ring.."

"..." yoohyeon looks over to minji. "so.. you're still down to get married to me?.."

"yeah, yeah i am."

yoohyeon smiles brightly before cupping minji's face, kissing her.


	2. 두 - your voice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .... 
> 
> just read :D

OCTOBER 31, 2021  
2:49PM  
SEOUL HIGH, SEOUL, SOUTH KOREA  
—  
"boo!"

"AHH!"

taehyung screamed as he jumped and turned around, seeing jungkook laughing hysterically.

"you are so easy to scare!"

"be quiet, asshole!"

"make me."

"oh shut it!"

taehyung exclaimed, clearly not amused.

NOVEMBER 15, 2021

"heeyy tae-tae."

"don't call me that."

jungkook walked beside taehyung, who didn't want jungkook walking next to him.

"aww, why not taebear?"

"stop it."

"but whyy."

jungkook whined, crossing his arms before looking to taehyung. he saw how many books he was carrying along with the weight of his what seemed to be 20lb. backpack.

"here, let me hold those."

"wha-"

before taehyung could stop him, the younger male had already grabbed all his textbooks.

"jungkook, give them back."

"no. besides, these aren't too heavy."

"ugh, whatever."

taehyung rolled his eyes before looking away, his hands in his pockets. he had a slight grin on his face, seeming as if he was growing fond of the younger male.

DECEMBER 25, 2021

"heyy tae."

"don't you have anyone else to bother?"

"hm, no, not really. i only like bothering you."

"uhuh. sure."

"it's christmas, c'mon. you have to at least lighten up a bit."

"just because it's christmas does not mean you get any special treatment."

"face me."

"what for?"

"just do it."

the two of them stop walking and face each other, jungkook staring into taehyung's brown eyes.

"smile for me? maybe even laugh a little? please?"

"..."

taehyung sighs and crosses his arms before forcing a smile.

"don't force it. let yourself go. let yourself relax and just, smile for me."

taehyung looks away before looking down. he smiles a bit, looking back up at jungkook.

"there it is. smile more, taebear. it looks good on you."

jungkook smiles back at him and ruffles his hair, messing it up.

"merry christmas, taehyung."

"... merry christmas, jeon."

JANUARY 9, 2022.

"soo, how'd you do on ms. son's test?"

"horrible. i didn't get half of the material."

"i could.. tutor you, y'know?"

"yeah, no. i refuse to be tutored by the infamous jeon jungkook."

"but it'll be great bonding time~"

"no."

"ugh, you're no fun."

"i intend to learn, jungkook. not play overwatch with you at two in the morning."

"then if your intention is to learn, why did you do so bad on the test?"

"oh, shut your mouth!"

FEBRUARY 14, 2022.

"tae."

"what do you want, jeon."

"here, for you."

jungkook hands taehyung a small brown bag. to which is filled with taehyung's favorite candies, chocolates, a red rose, along with a card.

taehyung takes a look inside the bag.

"what's all this for?"

"happy valentines, tae."

"like hell i would ever be your valentine."

"oh? so i guess i'll just.. take this bag back then-"

"no! i mean.. no. i'll.. keep it."

"so you agree to being my valentine?"

taehyung sighs and looks down. he slightly smiles before responding.

"sure."

JUNE 18, 2022.

7:32AM

taehyung walked into the school, feeling weird without jungkook's presence beside him. he decided not to worry about it, thinking he was only going to be late to school.

he'd grown fond of jungkook. his feelings for him growing stronger everyday though he tried to ignore it.

murmurs were heard around the school, taehyung being oblivious to everything.

"taehyung! have you heard?"

"heard what?"

he responds to his friend namjoon, who was followed by their other four friends, jin, jimin, hoseok, and yoongi who was surprisingly more vocal today.

"... you.. haven't heard?.."

"no, no i haven't. is there something i need to know?"

"it's... about jungkook."

"wh-what?.. what's happening. did something happen to him?"

"..."

"tell me!"

"jungkook was involved in a car crash last night and he may or may not be still in the hospital.."

"..."

"go visit him after school. last i heard, he's still knocked out to this point."

"you didn't see the crash on the news?"

"we.. were out of power.."

taehyung spoke quiet and timidly, looking down and gripping on the straps of his backpack. he tries to hold his tears back as he worried for jungkook.

4:48PM.

taehyung rushes straight out of school, the rest of the boys trailing behind him as they all call a cab to drive to the hospital. taehyung bounces his leg up and down, looking down at his hands.

"you ok, tae?"

"I'm fine."

5:06PM.

the six of them pay the driver and make their way inside, getting jungkook's room number.

"floor 3, room 289."

"thank you, ma'am."

namjoon leads the way as they take the elevator up to the third floor, walking to jungkook's room.

"we'll let you go in first. we'll wait out here, yeah?"

taehyung nods and goes inside, closing the door before seeing jungkook.

he froze.

seeing jungkook have his leg and neck in a cast, bruises and cuts all over is body, his hair messed up, he felt like breaking down right then and there.

"koo.."

jungkook lets out a grunt, slowly opening his eyes as he looked around.

"kook!"

jungkook hesitantly looked to the door, forcing a smile to hide the pain from taehyung.

"h-hey.. tae.."

"jungkook oh my god.."

taehyung rushes over, sitting in a chair beside jungkook's hospital bed. he holds his hand, tears threatening to fall.

jungkook grips onto taehyung's hand before hesitantly holding the older's hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss.

"koo.. you.. i.."

"l-listen.. i don't have.. much-" jungkook grunts. "much longer.."

"wh-what?.."

"i can't.. hold on much.. longer.. so.. promise me something, yeah?.."

"i'll promise but don't say that! you aren't dying!"

"listen to me.. taetae.. find someone.. who you'll love.. find someone. who you'll always be there for.. like how i have been for you.."

"koo.."

"i lo.."

the sound jungkook's heart monitor flatlining was heard.

jungkook's unfinished sentence going through taehyung's mind.

the world seemed to go in slow-motion, the other five guys rushing into the room when they heard the monitor.

the tears that taehyung had been trying to hold back had finally fallen.

"JUNGKOOK-AH!"

"oh my god.."

"jimin get the fucking doctor!"

jimin rushes out the room, calling the doctors and nurses that were assigned to jungkook as tears ran down his cheeks.

"NO! JUNGKOOK NO! PLEASE! WAKE UP, YOU DICKHEAD!"

jimin soon came back with the team assigned for jungkook.

namjoon, jin, hoseok, yoongi, and jimin grabbed taehyung, trying to get him out the room.

"ONE! TWO!"

"CLEAR"

"ONE! TWO!"

"CLEAR!"

the sound of the six friends crying over losing their bestfriend, and the doctors yelling was all that was heard.

soon, everything was silent in jungkook's room.

the doctors and nurses stopped trying.

"jeon jungkook. dead, 5:31pm."

jungkook's main doctor holds his clipboard as he walks out the room, going to the six boys.

"i am sorry.. to inform you.. of your loss.. but jeon jungkook.. did not make it."

taehyung fell silent, tears still streaming down his face.

the other five who were sobbing, looked to each other then looked down.

"m-may.. we see him.."

"of course."

jin holds namjoon's hand as the five of them walk back inside the room.

"JEON JUNGKOOK, WAKE YOUR FUCKING ASS UP! YOU AREN'T DEAD SO STOP PLAYING AND GET UP!"

namjoon yelled as he snatches his hand away from jin.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE! UP!"

namjoon sobs while yelling, feeling like he lost his little brother.

"HE'S DEAD, NAMJOON! HE'S DEAD SO STOP TRYING!"

yoongi yells back at him.

"HE ISN'T DEAD! HE CAN'T BE!"

"but he is.. he is dead.."

hoseok quietly said in a broken voice.

"we lost him.."

DECEMBER 25, 2023.  
12:34AM.

taehyung looks down to his phone.

the phone was on jungkook's contact, taehyung calls him.

"heyo. this is jeon jungkook. i sadly am not available but if you leave a message at the cawcaw, i'll be happy to call you back when i'm available to talk. thank you!

cAWCAW!"

taehyung spoke in a shaky voice, holding the picture of him and jungkook in his hand as the phone was put on speaker.

"hey.. koo..

another christmas without you..

another day... without you..

i need you back.. kook..

i miss your voice..

i miss the good morning texts..

i miss the good night texts..

i miss everything...

and i took it all for granted when you were still with me..

i'll do anything..

i'll smile for you..

i'll laugh at your dumb jokes..

i'll..

love you the way that i always should have.."

taehyung let out a sob, holding the picture to his lips.

he thought back to the hospital, when jungkook never finished his last sentence.

"... i love you too..

jeon jungkook.."


	3. 세 - new york city.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small note: the three songs i have used are not mine. (though the third one is mine)  
> hey there delilah is by the plain white t's  
> hey it's delilah is by leahsuh on tiktok.  
> third hey there delilah is rewritten by me.  
> middle of the night is by monsta x.  
> hope you guys enjoy :)

SEPTEMBER 22, 2016.  
12:24AM.  
NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK.

jisoo lays in bed after finishing her homework, setting her macbook down next to her.

she was on facetime with jennie, her long-time bestfriend.

jisoo majored in acting and music. she got a scholarship for princeton and had to move from bright and sunny south california to cold and aesthetic new york.

jennie however majored in music and photography. she had been granted a full scholarship to university of california los angeles.

the two were separated.

their only way of really seeing each other was facetiming.

they've always liked each other.

jennie ended up confessing during the summer right before jisoo moved to new york.

but they never dated.

because they knew the distance would be hard.

"jen.."

"yeah, chu?" jennie replied, still doing her homework in her dorm.

"i can't sleep.."

"..."

jennie puts her pen down and grabs her guitar which was just laying on her bed.

"i'll sing for you. if you fall asleep, then i'll know my song is good."

jisoo nods, facing the camera.

jennie started strumming, looking down at her guitar before starting to sing.

"hey there delilah,   
what's it like in new york city?  
i'm thousands of miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty,   
yes you do.  
time square can't shine as bright as you.  
i swear it's true.  
hey there delilah,  
don't you worry about the distance.  
i'm right here if you get lonely  
just give this song another listen,  
close your eyes.  
listen to my voice it's my disguise,  
i'm by your side..  
oh, it's wh-"

jennie was interrupted by small snores. she looks up, seeing jisoo fast asleep.  
jen smiles, putting her guitar down as she grabs her pen again.

"night chu. i love you."

DECEMBER 25, 2016.  
1:56AM.  
LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA.

"jichu?"

"yeah, jen?"

"you know your version of my song, right?"

"yeah, what about it?"

"could we.. maybe duet it?"

jisoo thought for a moment before responding.

"sure, jen."

jennie smiles and grabs her guitar. she starts strumming and looks at jisoo in the call.

"hey there delilah,  
what's it like in new york city?  
i'm thousands of miles away but girl   
tonight you look so pretty,  
yes you do.  
i swear it's true.."

jisoo soon followed, looking at jennie.

"hey it's delilah,  
i'm alone in new york city,  
put your picture by my bed,  
so it's the first thing that i see.  
wish it was our reality..  
but you're far from me.."

jenni stops strumming, putting her guitar to the side.

"merry christmas, chu."

" ... merry christmas, jen."

APRIL 10, 2016.  
8:26AM.  
JOHN F. KENNEDY AIRPORT, NER YORK.

it was spring break for jisoo.

she decided to visit jennie back in california.

she was boarding her plane, only jennie on her mind as she thought of what her reaction would be.

they hadn't been talking as often as they were before.

jennie's excuse often being that she had exams to so and that she was busy studying.

1:56PM.  
LAX, LOS ANGELES, CALIFORNIA.

jisoo arrived in california. she took in the sunshine and ocean smell once she exited the airport.

home sweet home.

"JISOO!!"

"CHAEYOUNG!!"

the two best friends ran to each other and hugged tightly.

"oh my god you have not changed at all!"

"it's only new york, chae. not the bahamas."

"yes, i know, but still!"

"i've missed you two so much."

"we missed you too, jisoo. c'mon, lets get you to the dorms."

jisoo nods, following chaeyoung to the car.

they drove to the ucla dorms, catching up on life and university.

the girls soon arrived, parking in the student lot and leaving jisoo's suitcase.

they went inside, going straight to the dorm room.

the two were about to go in, though stopped when they heard a guitar playing and a familiar voice's melody.

"hey there, delilah  
tell me how it's there in north california  
you're a couple hundred miles away  
but darling tonight you look so gorgeous,  
yes you do.  
the ocean waves don't sound as pretty without you,  
oh i love you too."

"really? you mean it jennie?"

"of course i do, lisa."

jisoo stayed silent, looking down.

"jisoo.. do you still want to go in?.."

"no, no it's ok. i'll just head to my hotel."

"i'll drive you.."

the two go back down to the car, chaeyoung drives jisoo to her hotel, the ride silent.

they soon get there, chaeyoung and jisoo getting out to get the suitcases from the trunk.

"will you still be staying the whole two weeks?"

" ... no i think i'll just.. rebook my flight for tonight."

"alright, call me later when you're ready to drive to the hotel."

jisoo nods.

"thanks chae."

"it's what best friends are for."

jisoo grabs her suicase, going inside the hotel.

she checked in, the receptionist giving her a key card. jisoo informs the girl working front desk that she'd only be staying for a couple more hours.

she heads up to her room, sitting down on the bed and pulling her laptop out her bag.

jisoo rebooks her flight to 10 o'clock, sighing when she confirmed the rebooking.

she looks down, playing with her fingers as she thought of jennie.

chaeyoung got back to the dorms, lisa walking past her with a smile on her face.

chae goes into she and jennie's dorm room, seeing jennie with a smile on her face.

"you made a disastrous mistake, you know that?"

"huh? what did i do?"

"jisoo heard. she heard the song. she heard the i love you."

"what?.. that's impossible, she's in new york."

"she was. she's here, in los angeles. for spring break. she was going to stay for two weeks as well, and now she's rebooking her flight."

"oh my god.. jisoo.."

"i really do wonder how you'll get yourself out this mess. i know you two aren't really dating, but really? i thought you were better than this, jen."

"it's not my fault, she's over three thousand miles away!"

"and she still made the time and effort to call and text you every night when she was memorizing her lines and picking outfits. though what did you do? push her away to talk to a girl from the other side of the state."

"..."

"you changed the lyrics too. the lyrics to yours and her song? you made lisa delilah and jisoo as just the second choice."

"listen, i'm sorry, ok?!"

"i don't think sorry cuts it this time."

"what time does she leave?"

just then, chaeyoung gets a text.

"jisoo-unnie 🐢🐰:

my flight is at ten. i leave the hotel at eight."

"she leaves her hotel at eight. her flight is at ten."

"ars you driving her?"

"you really think i'll take you with me?"

jennie looked down.

"exactly. so fix your mistake without my help."

7:58PM.

"chaechae 🐿 :

i'm outside, jisoo"

"jisoo-unnie 🐢🐰:

coming."

jisoo makes her way down, putting her suitcase in the trunk before getting in.

chaeyoung drives to the airport, the two of them getting out when they get there.

jisoo hugs chae, chae hugging back.

"sorry today was like this.."

"don't worry chae, it isn't your fault."

they pull away and smile at each other before jisoo goes inside, giving chae one last wave.

chaeyoung leaves, and jennie arrives in an uber.

jennie quickly pays the driver before rushing out, going in the airport.

jisoo was about to walk through terminal one, jennie seeing her.

"JISOO!"

jisoo looks up from her ticket and turns around, to see jennie running to her.

"jennie, what are you doing here."

"jisoo.. please.. stay.."

"you have lisa. you'll be fine."

jisoo turned around, about to go in.

jennie grabs her hand.

"please.. i need you.."

"and i don't."

"but jisoo-"

"you know what? maybe we just weren't supposed to be together. so let go of me, and let me fly back to new york. you have your delilah, someone from north california anyways."

jisoo snatches her hand from jennie, walking through the terminal.

AUGUST 12, 2020.  
7:38PM.  
NEW YORK CITY, NEW YORK.

"and i'll be on my way in the middle of the night.   
cause i can never wait for the morning to rise.  
we're kissing in the car underneath of the light  
you got me, you got me."

"and i'll be on the way in the middle of the night,  
it's somethin' in the way you've been running my mind,  
if you want me to say for the rest of my life,  
you got me,  
you got me."

"and that, was middle of the night by jisoo kim and roseanne park! title track of their ost album for their hit show, "serendipity"! good night everyone!"

"goodnight!!"

jennie watched the interview on the living room tv. she smiled to herself when she saw jisoo and chaeyoung smiling.

"at least you're happy, soo. you deserve her."

"honey! dinner's ready!"

"coming, lisa!"


End file.
